


What You Want

by BecauseFanfictionThough



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseFanfictionThough/pseuds/BecauseFanfictionThough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You left Victor Zsasz without so much as a good bye all of those months ago, and now, months later and engaged to penguin, you find yourself face to face with Zsasz once again. Oh, the life of a con-artists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

                Penguin sat at the head of the long table sorting through some papers with you standing at his side. At the opposite end of the table, fingers itching to grab the pistol tucked into his pants, was Victor Zsasz. The ame Victor Zsasz your mother mad you con into performing a free hit for you. The same Victor Zsasz you had tried desperately not ot get attached to, only to end up spending nine months sleeping in his bed at night. The very same Victor Zsasz that Mother made you abandon without so much as a goodbye when she heard Penguin had become King of Gotham.

                Yeah, _that_ Victor Zsasz.

                His stare burned into you so intensely you were scared if you met it with your own you might burst into flames. Where the hell was Mother?

                As if she could read your thoughts, the large double doors to the room opened and in burst your mother.

                “So sorry to interrupt, Mr. Penguin, but might I steal _________ for just a little bit?”

                Penguin hesitated. He wanted you by his side for meetings like this, to symbolize that you were running the town together (He was a romantic. A clinically insane romantic). That’s why you had needed to wait for Mother to come to get you out of there.

                “Can it wait?” Penguin asked, obviously annoyed. There was something about your mother he disliked. So, that made two of you. Actually, by the look on Victor’s face, that made three of you.

                “Please, Mr. Penguin, it’s about her dress. There’s been some issues with the alteration and we need to clear them up immediately if we want it before the wedding next week.

                “Ah, “Penguin relaxed and a smile creased his face.  “Womanly things. Of course.” He rose from his seat then, cupping your cheek with his hand and kissing you gently. Your face burned red. You wanted to die, right there, as Victor cleared his throat loudly.

                “We’ve got business, Penguin. Quit dicking around.” His tone was harsh enough to draw a surprised look from Penguin.

                Head bowed, you quickly scurried across the room to Mother. You made the mistake of glancing at Victor before leaving the room. There was malice in his eyes. You half-expected to hear a gunshot as you the door closed behind you.

                “I thought you said you’d get me out of there before Victor showed up!” You snapped angrily at your mother when the two fo you had reached the end of the long hallway.

                “I had business to take care of. Penguin’s men aren’t going to turn on him all by themselves, ya know.” She gave you a wink.

                “Jesus Christ, Mother. You’re screwing them. Aren’t you?”

                “Use what you’ve got to get what you want, honey. Isn’t that what I’ve always taught you?” With that, Mother turned left towards the staircase.

                You went right, going to the front doors. You needed some air. It was oddly nice outside for Gotham at this time of year and you decided to take a walk. You started down the winding driveway, a slight breeze blowing at your skirt as you watched your leather flats kick up gravel, scuffing them.

                The scuffs on the expensive shoes were no big deal. Penguin would see them and buy you a new pair. He controlled half the cash flow in Gotham, he could afford whatever he wanted. That’s why Mother wanted you with him.

                _Use what you’ve got to get what you want._

Victor Zsasz. That’s what you wanted. And you had had him, damnit. But not anymore. Now you were stringing Penguin along until Mother could turn his men against him and put _her_ at the head of Gotham. You were a pawn. A miserable, cowardly pawn.

                “Hey!” a voice broke you out of your thoughts.

                You had made it far enough that Penguin’s manor was almost just a speck in the distance. Hell, how much time had passed? Penguin might be looking for you.

                Squinting, you recognized the bald headed man running towards you: Victor. You knew what he was capable of while angry and every fiber of your being insisted that you run, but you couldn’t move. Soon he was right in front of you.

                “What the hel is this?” Victor demanded. “Penguin? Really?”

                “Vic, I—“

                “Penguin! Not so much as a goodbye and a few months later you’re with Penguin?”

                “It was my mother, Vic! I wanted to stay! You know…how she is. She wants power. She—shit.”

                In the distance, a car was speeding in your direction. Zsasz saw it too and, thinking fast, grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you into the woods that lined the road. If Penguin found out someone had seen you and Zsasz talking on the side of the road far away from the manor he’d have questions neither of you knew how to answer. He jerked you to a stop, pushing your back against a tree.

                “Are you sleeping with him?” Victor demanded.

                “We’re engaged,” you respond.

                “I got that. But are. You. Sleeping. With. Him?” Zsasz but a pause between each of his words to emphasize them. You looked away from him and that was all the answer Victor needed. His fist slammed into the tree, right next to your head. “What the fuck?!”

                You crossed your arms, looking down to the ground. “You know my deal, Vic. Gotta use what I’ve got to get what Mother wants.”

                “You were _mine_ , though! You were _mine_ and I lost you to fucking Penguin? A fucking gimp with a mommy complex?”

                “Vic…my mother—“ You reached out to touch him but he knocked your hand away.

                “Screw your mom. I can’t believe you’re banging Penguin!” He ran a hand over his head and began to pace. “Is he better than me? Huh? No, there’s no way.” He stopped and suddenly was on you, his body pinning you against the tree. “Is it better than with me, _________, huh?”

                “I don’t want to talk about this with you,” You said.

                “Too bad,” Victor snarled, his hand pushing up your skirt to rub you through your panties.

                You gasped in surprise. Youweren’t expecting it but God, did you miss his touch. His fingers slid back and forth, tracing your slit through the thin cotton of your panties.

                “I wanna know,” Victor dropped down to one knee, pulling your panties down your legs. “If I’m better.” With that, he grabbed your right ankle, pulling it out of your panties and guiding your leg over his shoulder to give himself direct access to your center. You gasped when you felt his tongue trace your slit like his fingers had been. Back and forth, slowly, for what felt like forever. His hands came up and spread your lips so he could lap at your clit.

                “Vic…if we get caught…oh my god!” Your voice quivered.

                He wrapped his lips around your clit to suckle at it gently, then slid a finger into your tight hole. You cried out as he began to finger you roughly, his finger gliding in and out easily with how wet you already were. His mouth released your clit and he looked up at you.

                “Tell me I’m better than him.” His hand paused so he could add a second finger inside of you, making you moan. “Tell me you want me more than him.”

                “You’re better,” you whimpered, ready to go insane as he hooked his fingers slightly forwards in search of your G-Spot. “I want you, Vic! I want you!”

                Victor smiled, leaving his fingers in you as he put your leg back down and stood up. He kissed you, softly and briefly, before sliding his fingers out of your pussy. He smiled at the soft whimper and pout you gave him over being left empty. He kissed your forehead as you began to undo his pants.

                “Has he ever made you orgasm?”

                “No,” you shook your head. You began to push his pants and boxers down.

                “That’s right. Because you’re mine. You’re always gonna be mine.” Victor grabbed onto your ass to lift you up in the air, your back scraping along the bark of the tree through your shirt.  “Tell me,” he demanded as he lined up his hard member with your wet entrance.

                “I’m yours. I’m always yours. Please!”

                Kissing you again, he thrust up into your hole, both of you moaning as you wrapped your legs around him. Victor took his time, sliding all the way into you so you’re your hips were pressed against each other’s and grinding against you. Your lips found his neck and you kissed a trail down it, all the way to his shoulder where you suddenly bit him. He gasped, but knew what you were asking for.

                He started to fuck you, his cock sliding almost all the way out before slamming back into you. Your nails started to scratch at his back and he moaned. He had always loved it when you scratched him.

                “I can’t believe you’re screwing Penguin instead of me,” he panted. “I’m gonna make if so you think of me when you’re with him.”

                “Fuck, Vic, I…Oh my god, right there! Yes!” You were so close, he was angled perfectly and his thrusts were getting harder as he drew closer to his own climax. “I already think of you. I think about you every time— _Oh!”_ Your body began to spasm, your pussy contracting around him.

                Stepping back from the tree, Victor placed you back on the ground. You dropped to your knees, knowing what he wanted, you let him guide his cock into your mouth. You could taste yourself on him.

                “His hand tangled in your hair as he thrust into your mouth, Victor found his release, groaning your name as he came in your mouth. You swallowed and he pulled you to your feet.

                “You really think of me?” Victor asked.

                You reached up and stroked his cheek. His head tilted into your hand and he closed his eyes.

                “Of course. Always”

                “You really want me instead?”

                “Always.”

                “So what would you do if I asked you to run away with me?”

                You hesitated. There was Mother to think of. But then again, how often did _she_ think of _you_? You smirked as you reached down to pick up your fallen panties.

                “I’d say that you better hope you run as fast as me. I’d hate for you to fall behind and lose me again.”   

                Victor grinned, grabbing you by the hips to pul you back to him. He leaned his forehead against yours.

                “Never again.”


End file.
